Undead, Fun-Dead
Undead, Fun-Dead is an episode of Venturian Battle. Summary Continuing off of the last episode, Robert, Scottie, and Neacal get out of the basement, and tell the women (Robyn, Tyra, Scotia, Isbeil, and Monica) to stay inside, while him and the other men fight off the Shoggoth zombies. Monica calls them out for sexism, but Robert claims that he's just trying to keep the females safe, before going outside to fight the zombies alongside Santa Di Sciullo. Monica is still confused, but is told by Vusi that it's just "white guy logic", and that she should take their claims with a grain of salt. Robert, Scottie, and Neacal exit, with Di Sciullo claims that it's "about time" somebody decided to assist him. The four of them gun down the Shoggoth zombies, with some close calls, but, not trained in Shoggoth-hunting, don't know the most vital role when in combat with one; kill the controller, not the controlled. As such, they are left with many loose Shoggoths, one of which bites Scottie. Robert quickly kills the Spawn of Shoggoth, sending yellow gore flying. However, the acid has been injected in Scottie's arm already, leaving him terror-stricken. Neacal brings his estranged son inside, not sure how to cure him, as knowledge on the Spawns of Shoggoth has been kept private by the United Regions of Vepture. Investigating the wound with a microscope, Scotia confirms that there isn't much venom, but that foreign bodies cannot be removed from the bloodstream without professional help. Robyn suggest that they leave Scottie inside to keep him safe, with practically everyone inside agreeing. Robert, Neacal, and Di Sciullo decide to continue fighting on their own, proceeding to gun down the rest of the Spawns of Shoggoth. Unbeknownst to them, however, one of the Spawns is hiding under the corpses, and jumps out, lashing out at Neacal. Di Sciullo quickly shoots down the Shoggoth, but not before Neacal has been bitten. Robert decides to bring him inside, while Di Sciullo and him continue to ward off the Shoggoths and their zombies. Another wave of Shoggoths and their zombies approach, with Robert and Di Sciullo gunning them down. However, Robert is running low on ammunition, and Di Sciullo has already ran out, and decide to flee, closing the door. However, the Shoggoth Zombies scratch through the door, allowing their claws in. Robert, claiming he's open to any ideas that they have, is told by a poisoned Neacal that there is a canister of gasoline in the garage, and that he could roll it out and shoot it, but warns him that a huge explosion will occur, which might boil him and the rest of them alive. Robert, keeping Neacal's advice in mind, enters the garage. Vusi, smoking cannabis, directs Robert to one of the gas canisters, as well as a pack of beers. Robert, opening the garage door, throws the gasoline can at one of the Shoggoth Zombies. Robert proceeds to back up and fire his shotgun at the canister, causing an enormous explosion that sends him flying out of the garage door, and burning Vusi alive. Robert, waking up after a brief state of unconsciousness, finds himself next to Vusi's burnt, blackened corpse. Realizing that his coat is on fire, Robert runs into the bathroom, before throwing it into the toilet, putting out the flames. Upon walking out, he is met by the Jades, Di Sciullo, and Monica looking at him, disapprovingly. Robert, not seeming to care about the damage caused to the garage, downs an entire bottle of beer. Robert asks "What's the big idea?", only for the wall behind him to collapse into flame. Robert, looking behind him, realizes his mistake, before pinning the blame on Neacal, with the latter being unable to deny it. The Jades attempt to put out the fire, while Di Sciullo goes out to assess whether all of the Shoggoths and their zombies are dead. To his surprise, they were all killed in the blast. Di Sciullo, staying true to his childish, prankster-like nature, decides to put one of the Shoggoth corpses on his head and pretend he is a zombie. Back inside, Robert is downing another beer, proclaiming himself to be "the hero", before his vision starts to blur. Suddenly, Di Sciullo kicks the door open, with a Shoggoth on his face. Robert, mistaking him for a zombie, blasts the Shoggoth with his shotgun, and, by extension, shooting Di Sciullo's head open, staining the walls white. The Jades and Monica are terrified, with Robyn vomiting at the sight of Di Sciullo's open skull. Robert, not knowing why everyone is mad at him, is told by Scottie that Di Sciullo wasn't possessed, and that Robert just killed him. Looking back, Robert realizes his mistake, and apologizes, claiming that he'll make it up for them by "putting out the fire". Tyra, quickly realizing that he's about to douse the nearby flames with another bottle of beer, is stopped, and is kicked out. Robyn, quick to defend that Robert was drunk, is kicked out herself. Robyn, infuriated, lashes out at Robert for his stupidity, claiming that he got her disowned by her family. Robert brings up that this is the second time it's happened, and that they'll welcome her back at some point. Isbeil, in a fit of rage, claims that "this one's on the house!", before proceeding to crush a melon into her daughter's face. Robert, holding back a laugh, proceeds to guffaw as their roof collapses. Scotia and Monica evacuate quickly, with the latter claiming that she doesn't wish to associate with Scotia anymore, before storming off. The rest of them escape, and pretend that Robert and Robyn don't exist. Robert, still under the influence, asks if they have insurance, before the entire structure crumbles into flame. In a post credits scene, Robert and Robyn return to the airport. Robyn still hasn't forgiven Robert for his actions, but chuckles a little when Robert jokes about him "bringing the roof down" and apologizing for "adding fuel to fire", before frowning and scolding him as he jokes about "calling shotgun", with Robyn questioning if he has a mental disorder. Serpent, having traveled to the airport by disintegrating and reforming, overhears the conversation, realizing that him and Robert may not be as different as they seem, remembering the times when he joked about the genocide on the Archs. Cast * Lex Lang as Robert Jacob * Colleen Clickenbeard as Robyn Jade * David Tennant as Scottie Jade * Anne Hathaway as Tyra Jade * Anna Kendrick as Scotia Jade * Gary Schwartz as Neacal Jade * Karen Allen as Isbeil Jade * Rosabell Laurenti Sellers as Monica Malzone * Charles Martinet as Santa Di Sciullo * Ice Cube as Vusi Amehlo Allusions * Half-Life 2: Santa Di Sciullo's role is based on Father Grigori. * SpongeBob Squarepants: Isbeil exclaiming "This one's on the house!", before proceeding to crush a watermelon into Robyn's face, is based on the scene in the episode Pizza Delivery where Squidward smashes the titular pizza into an ungrateful customer's face. ** However, Brendan claims that his inclusion of the scene was inspired by a YouTube Poop titled Spinge Binge: My Little Pizza, rather than the actual episode. Despite this claim, the scene in Venturian Battle is much closer to the actual episode. Behind the Scenes * Vusi’s mentions of “white guy logic” and Monica accusing Robert of sexism are both references to criticisms of the far-right during the mid-late 2010’s. It should also be noted that Monica is a lesbian and a heathen, both of which are commonly associated with the left-wing. Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven